


The Masa Sure Looks Beautiful Tonight...

by Smutterella



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Reiji, M/M, bottom!masato, bottom!otoya, switch!reiji, top!masato, top!reiji, top!syo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: In celebration of Masato's birthday, I decided to write a small series where he gets some loving. Featuring seven different pairings I found fascinating (no it's not all of STARISH...). Enjoy~!





	1. Syo/Masa

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is based off of that one Japanese phrase. Yes, I'm that dork. This pair was the second strongest in my mind (soon you will see THE strongest...). Also, this series was heavily inspired by all the lovely things Masa has said about the others in the Shining Live game. Also forgive if you see "Masa" slip in here and there. I subconsciously type Masa since it's shorthand and...it's a cute nickname, no? :3

“Seriously,  Hijirikawa, how can you be so smart and yet be so oblivious?” Syo crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head with disapproval. 

Masato turned his head and blew his nose into a tissue before tossing it into the trash can next to him. It was already halfway to being full and he was miserable. His sinuses were clogged, making the front of his head pound and he felt hot even with a thin yukata on. A few days ago, he was stressed out from an upcoming role in a new drama and went to meditate under his usual waterfall; except he fell asleep and was dragged out by Syo, who was jogging nearby. 

“I apologize, Kurusu,” Masato winced at his nasally voice and bowed his head again. 

“That’s how you get hypothermia, man,” Syo continued to grumble. “You’re so pale to begin with, probably got low blood pressure or something.”

“Thank you, Kurusu.” Masato slipped on a mouth mask, making sure his nose and mouth were covered well.

Syo sighed, then his arms uncrossed, and he flicked Masato’s forehead. “I’ll stop nagging, but usually you’re so good, ya know.” Syo smiled gently and lightly patted Masato’s head.

“I know, I was a bad boy,” Masato mumbled, his head fuzzy from the medicine he took earlier. 

There was a long pause and Masato shifted uncomfortably in his bed; he didn’t care much for tense silence. Syo coughed lightly, then resumed petting Masato’s head. Masato could feel heat coiling in his belly and he leaned into the touch, it felt nice. He heard Syo inhale sharply and release a shaky exhale. Masato opened his eyes and looked at Syo, his gaze scanning everywhere. 

Syo’s ears were pink, his eyes staring off into the distance. Masato saw his body was tense and then he saw Syo shift his legs. There was a mound poking up despite Syo’s attempts at hiding it. Masato snorted, something he never did, but he was feeling fuzzy. 

“Kuusu, you like me saying I’m a bad boy?” Masato slurred, his tongue felt fat. 

“Sh-shut up, Hijirikawa, the meds are making you loopy,” Syo growled but when he looked at Masato, his face was an open book. 

Masato moved his head away from Syo’s hand and leaned back on his propped pillows. “I shouldn’t get head pats, since I’m a bad boy. Bad boys don’t get rewards do they, Kurrrusu?”

“Damn it, Hijirikawa!” Syo slammed a fist into the bed.

Masato could feel his chest fluttering and his clogged sinuses didn’t seem to be his focus anymore. “I...can’t fall asleep now. Too agitated.” He closed his eyes when Syo jumped to his feet, perhaps he did go too far. 

He was ready to issue another apology for teasing, but he stopped breathing for a moment when Syo whipped the bedsheets off of him. Masato raised his eyebrows as Syo crawled over his body. Then Syo sat up, clumsily tearing off his lightweight hoodie and cursing softly as his shaking fingers fumbled with his fly. Masato wheezed, but dared not to cough; Syo was wearing a form fitting gray tank top, showing off all the hard training’s benefits. 

Syo jerked down his shorts and boxer briefs together, but left them on his thighs. He stared at Masa, his eyes determined and lustful. Masa gulped, ignoring the sharp sting in his throat. Syo wrapped his right hand around his erection and pumped a few times, making it grow more. Masato moaned softly at the sight and jumped when Syo’s hands reached for him. While Syo had fumbled with his clothes, he wasted no time pulling open the light blue yukata Masato wore. 

A startled cry left Masato when he felt Syo’s hand wrap around his own growing erection. He had been so busy, so stressed, he hadn’t touched himself in a couple weeks. Syo thumbed the head, smearing precum all over it before resuming a steady stroking rhythm. 

“Heh, you got a thick one, Hijikawa, I’m kind of jealous,” Syo smirked and released Masato’s fully erect cock. “Mine’s longer, but Natsuki says it’s cute, which annoys the hell outta me.”

Masato watched as Syo rested his cock on top of his, and it was hard not to say Syo’s dick was cute looking. It was slender with a thick pink head, almost like a white bunny’s nose, twitching away. Masato let a chuckle slip, and he saw Syo’s eyes narrow. 

“You  _ are  _ bad,” Syo said in a low tone that made Masato shudder. “Teasing me, then having the balls to chuckle at my dick.” He grabbed both of their cocks and squeezed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“—too late, no more apologies.” Syo winked. “Punishment time.” 

Syo stroked them both, his face flushing in no time flat. Masato watched Syo’s hips move, admiring the veins that were popping up from his arousal. Every time the heads of their cocks pressed together, Masato moaned. He was feeling lightheaded and his forehead was slick with sweat already, but he kept quiet because he wanted to see more of this side of Syo. 

“Kurusu, faster,” Masato croaked and even lifted his hips, the coil in his belly almost painfully unbearable. 

“Eh?” Syo lifted his free hand to his ear. “Commanding me? Didn’t I say it was punishment?” He slowed down his strokes, going so slow it made Masato jerk his hips. 

“N-no, Kurusu, I just want…” Masato gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when Syo squeezed their tips together hard. 

Syo chuckled and pumped his hand vigorously before letting go. “What does the bad boy want?” 

“M-more,” Masato whispered, “I want more.”

“My hand is tired,” Syo mock grumbled and leaned over Masato. “Lift your hips.”

Masato obeyed and Syo hummed with approval. He pressed his fit body against Masato’s, his hard cock pressed in between their stomachs. Masato groaned happily, his own cock wedged as well. Syo wrapped his arms around Masato and began humping, his grunts hitting Masato’s right ear in bursts. The soft shuffling of fabric and Syo’s grunts turned on Masato further and he held onto Syo. He normally wasn’t loud whenever he did mastubate, but he let out a string of whimpers as Syo continued grinding against him. 

“I love those sounds you make, desperate, needy, so unlike you,” Syo panted into Masato’s ear, his own voice rough and not like his usual tone.“It makes me want to wreck you and...protect you.” Syo laughed, then lightly kissed Masato’s ear. “Sorry, talkin’ stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid,” Masato huffed and lifted his legs, loosely wrapping them around Syo. “Wreck me,” he whispered.

There was silence again as Syo halted his movements and stared at Masato’s face. “You meaning what I think you’re meaning?” He watched Masato nod and sighed. “I shouldn’t, you’re sick and if you get worse, I’ll punch myself in the nuts.”

“We’re already here and I promise I’ll rest the next three days.” Masato rubbed Syo’s ass, enjoying its firmness. “Wreck me hard enough that I’m out for three days.” 

“You  _ are  _ loopy.” Syo shook his head, but leaned down to kiss Masato’s forehead “You got some lube?”

Masato nodded a little too eagerly and pointed at his nightstand. Syo reached over, easily finding the lube, and leaned back. Masato let his legs rest on the bed and he even lifted his hips again. But Syo had other plans and with a big grin, he flipped over Masato onto his stomach. Masato couldn’t hold back; he coughed and sighed, some of his energy drained. 

“Take off your mask, it’s soaked anyway,” Syo said as he squeezed a large amount of lube. “You don’t have to worry about coughing in my face since you’re gonna be screaming in the pillow in a bit.”

“Such confidence,” Masato chuckled and removed his mask, tossing it into the trash can nearby. 

“You hear Natsuki complaining — actually, do you  _ hear _ him?” Syo boasted and went to work on Masato’s hole. “W-whoa, I expected it to be super tight.”

Masato remained quiet, he only offered a smile.

“Makes it easier for me.” Syo put more lube on and Masato was going to tell him to not use too much, that lube was hard to come by, but then he felt a second finger. “D-damn, went right in.”

“Haah, now I feel you,” Masato groaned happily. 

Syo snorted and slowly curled and uncurled his fingers. “Does it feel painful?” 

“No,” Masato answered huskily.

“Good, because I can’t wait anymore.” Syo pulled out his fingers, adding a small dollop of lube to Masato’s hole and then applying some to his cock. 

Masato relaxed as much as he could, but no matter how many times he’d been bottom, he always got nervous right before penetration. There was the slightest resistance, but soon Masato’s mind was filled with nothing except pleasure. Even though Syo claimed his impatience, he slowly slid his cock into Masato, gripping Masato’s ass cheeks for support. 

A soft gasp left Masato when he realized that Syo was still pushing in; did he get harder? Masato let out a drawn out moan as his prostate gland got some attention as Syo carefully rocked his hips. There was a brief chill and Masato rolled his eyes when he realized Syo applied more lube, but then his heart fluttered. Syo may be quick to anger and be prone to scolding, yet it under all that was a man that really cared for his friends. 

“I saw that eye roll,” Syo whispered into Masato’s ear, “better bury your face in that pillow.”

Masato thought of a quip immediately, but a loud “OH” erupted from his lips. Syo’s rhythm was relentless, his hips snapped like heavily used crop. Masato closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow, he couldn’t help but yell into it. Above him, Syo chuckled devilishly and lightly sucked at the nape of Masato’s neck. 

“Coming, I’m coming!” Masato cried into the pillow, the coil finally unravelling in his belly.

“Whoa already?!” Syo slowed his thrusts and straightened up. He craned his head to the right so he could watch Masato come. 

“Aaah,” Masato sang out, his head raising off the pillow. 

“Damn, that’s thick, Hijirikawa,” Syo resumed thrusting faster. “I can always help you out, you know.” 

“Busy,” Masato rasped and whimpered. “Harder, I feel another…”

“Another? Already? Damn that’s hot,” Syo panted and gripped Masato’s hips harder.

He did several deep thrusts, then went at such a fast pace, Masato started feeling lightheaded again. Masato gripped the pillow; if he was going to pass out, he’d rather pass out knowing Syo was able to orgasm. Syo’s breaths grew more ragged and he growled when Masato accidentally moved. Masato could feel his second orgasm coming and judging by how much Syo’s cock was twitching deep inside him, Syo was very close. 

“Y-you can do it inside! Inside, aaah, Syo!” Masato saw white for a moment as his cock squirted out thinner strings of cum onto the bed sheets.

“Ooh, I want to, I want to!” Syo snarled, then he pulled out so quickly, Masato yelped. He grabbed Masato’s ass cheeks and sandwiched his dick between them, rapidly pumping his cock. He shouted incoherently as thick strands of cum shot out and covered Masato’s back. 

Masato tried catching his breath, but his vision began fading regardless. He faintly heard Syo yelling about something, then he didn’t hear or see anything else. 

When Masato opened his eyes the room was dark and he expected to feel gross and sticky. Yet when he looked around, he noticed his yukata was a different color and he had underwear on. His skin felt clean and the sheets smelled of fresh linen and were also a different color. Syo was nowhere to be found, but Masato noticed his phone that was plugged into a charger was blinking. He unlocked it and smiled sheepishly.

 

_ Went to sleep in my own bed because my sinuses are starting to bother me. Thanks. : / _

__

_ Hope you’re not too sore. Rest well like a good boy, Masato.  _


	2. Otoya/Masa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fluffiest/warmest one of the bunch! Every chapter has a theme. The previous one was about accidental turn on and scolding. This one is all about warmth.

The midday sun beamed into the room, giving it a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Masato found it fitting, since it was Otoya’s dorm room. He smiled, thinking of all the ways Otoya was similar to the sun.

Otoya, who had fallen silent minutes ago due to concentrating on tuning his guitar, noticed Masato smiling. He returned the smile and giggled.

“Masa, you’re making me blush.” Otoya put down his guitar carefully, then rested his head on Masato’s shoulder.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean—” Masato held his breath when Otoya lifted his head and made eye contact.

“What are you apologizing for? I like it when you stare at me.” Otoya grinned. “So what were you thinking about?”

Masato could feel his face burning under Otoya’s stare. He chose his words carefully; Otoya didn’t like being compared to the sun all that much. Once he formulated the right words, Masato cleared his throat. 

“I was thinking how warm you are; I always feel cozy being by you,” Masato said with confidence.

Otoya’s eyes darted away and his grin disappeared. A small pout formed on Otoya’s face. “Just warm, huh?” he muttered.

Uh-oh. In trying to dodge one possible insult, Masato inadvertently wounded Otoya’s male pride. Masato had to move quickly. He held Otoya’s chin and turned his face so that they were looking at each other.

“I meant that I get somewhat lightheaded around you,” Masato murmured and smiled.

Otoya’s face brightened then his eyes focused on Masato’s lips. “Um...Masa, do you think I can…” He let the question hang as his face drew closer.

“Of course,” Masato whispered against Otoya’s lips. “Do what you like.”

“Thank you,” Otoya whispered back and pressed his lips against Masato’s.

Warm. Masato tilted his head to get a better angle and returned the kiss. Otoya chuckled in his throat, happy for the reciprocation. They kissed each other gently for awhile. Masato enjoyed the sounds of their lips meeting and relished the slightly rough skin of Otoya’s lips. He wanted more, so he dragged his tongue across those rough, yet gentle lips. Otoya moaned softly and opened his mouth enough to let Masato in. Their kisses grew deeper and Otoya gently placed a hand on Masato’s thigh.

“Ittoki, we have rehearsal in a couple hours,” Masato spoke between kisses.

“Aww,” Otoya whined and pulled back, “I really want to do it.” His voice lowered, causing Masato’s spine to tingle. 

Something else began tingling and Masato sighed. He looked down at Otoya’s hand, which gripped his thigh harder. Then Masato looked at the slight tent in his pants and noticed Otoya was squirming a little. 

“Guess I have to take responsibility, don’t I?” Masato smirked.

“Yeah,” Otoya replied in a daze.

Masato chuckled and reached for Otoya’s zipper. Otoya instinctively put a hand over Masato’s, his eyes gaining clarity. Masato didn’t remove his hand, but he did stop. 

“Wait, are we doing it?” Otoya whispered, his eyes sparkling in the bright light of the room. 

“Not exactly,” Masato whispered back, “will you let me show you?”

Otoya tilted his head, pondering a little, then he nodded eagerly. 

“I know it’ll be good because it’s you, Masa!” He beamed a bright smile.

Masato cupped Otoya’s face and kissed him. He couldn’t handle how cute Otoya looked and the things he said. Otoya giggled, muffled by Masato’s greedy lips. Just when Masato pulled back, Otoya did something different. Masato felt his bottom lip get tugged and he realized that Otoya was lightly nibbling on it.

Otoya let go when he saw Masato’s bewildered expression. “D-did I do something wrong?” He looked crestfallen.

“We should hurry up and strip,” Masato said in a low tone.

While Masato removed his clothes in a quick but calm manner, Otoya flailed as he yanked his pants and hoodie off. Otoya threw his clothes on the floor and his leg bounced in anticipation. Masato held back his laughter while he carefully folded his clothes and set them on the floor in a neat stack.

“Masa,” Otoya said warmly and reached for Masato’s erection.

Masato exhaled through his nose; Otoya’s touch was abrupt and much more energetic than his own touch or Ren’s languid strokes. It wasn’t a bad sensation, he only prayed he wouldn’t ejaculate too early. He looked at Otoya’s determined expression and couldn’t hold back his laughter this time.

“What, is it bad?” Otoya puffed his cheeks, which were turning red with embarrassment.

“No,” Masato murmured and gently grabbed Otoya’s prominent erection. “I love it when you’re determined, Ittoki.”

“O-oh,” Otoya gulped.

Masato watched Otoya’s face as he gave a few strokes. When Otoya squeezed his eyes shut, Masato swooped in for another kiss. This time, he sucked on Otoya’s bottom lip before parting. 

“Let’s stop, otherwise I can’t show what I had in mind,” Masato halted his movements and Otoya whimpered. He let go of Masato’s cock and Masato ignored the feeling of dissatisfaction. Patience.

“Where do you want me?” Otoya crawled on the bed, his voice accented with bubbling laughter.

“Hands and knees on the bed, if you don’t mind,” Masato bowed his head a little, an unconscious habit.

Otoya returned the bow, then winked before going into position. He spread his legs and lifted his ass up high. Masato bit his lip, his cock growing a little more.

“You will need your legs closer together,” Masato said and kneeled behind Otoya.

He pressed Otoya’s legs together, ignoring the questioning stare that Otoya was giving him. Masato adjusted Otoya’s firm legs, then scooted forward and slipped his cock between the narrow space of Otoya’s thighs. Masato leaned over Otoya and smirked at his lover’s baffled expression.

Before Otoya could say anything, Masato moved his hips. Masato also reached down and grabbed the hot, twitching cock that was already releasing some precum. Otoya stopped looking confused and moaned quietly, he even squeezed his legs harder together. Masato grunted and thrusted faster now that his own cock slicked the inside of Otoya’s thighs. He missed how Otoya felt, and all of the cute noises that came out of his mouth.

There were some rapid footsteps and a yell outside the room; most likely Syo forgot his composition sheet or something. Masato halted and waited for the door to slam twice and the sound of footsteps passing by again before he resumed thrusting. He went faster, despite the louder slapping sounds, because they were now on borrowed time. His hand around Otoya’s cock moved faster in rhythm with his thrusting. 

“M-Masa, don’t stop,” Otoya huffed, since more footsteps sounded off on the other side of the wall. 

“I promise,” Masato muttered into Otoya’s flushed ear. 

“Masa, Massaaaaa!”

Masato softly kissed Otoya’s ear, but was caught off guard when Otoya turned his head and mashed his lips against his own. The kiss was heated with both of them grunting as their climax grew closer. Then Otoya did it again, he bit Masato’s bottom lip, but this time it was harder and he pulled.

“Aaah,” Masato openly moaned, his hips slamming desperately against Otoya’s firm ass. 

Through clenched teeth, Otoya keened and scraped his teeth hard against Masato’s bottom lip before letting go. He cried out softly as cum shot out of his cock, splattering on his cheery bedsheets. Masato growled in frustration, he was close, very close, then Otoya squeezed his legs together even tighter. It was enough and Masato saw stars before his own cock spurted cum all over the bedsheets. 

Even though Masato’s orgasm waned to the soft afterglow, he kept humping Otoya, occasionally kissing his neck or ear. Otoya cooed and moaned quietly, even shoving his ass back into Masato. While their cocks softened to half mast, the two young men continued humping and fooling around for a little while longer...at least, until they heard their names being shouted down the hallway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that part where Otoya is yellin "Masa, Masaaaa", it was originally "Good, goooood" but my lovely friend and editor laughed hard and told me she could hear Eiichi and then said "oh no he really did mess up Otoya's psyche". So I changed it because then I couldn't unhear the "GOOOOOOOOOD". lol


	3. Reiji/Masa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the strongest ideas I had and was one of the top reasons why I wanted to write this series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all about how much Masa really, really admires Reiji. I wanted to go for something sweet 'n hot. Enjoy~!

“How do you do it?” Masato blurted. 

It was a simple enough question, but Masato knew he gave away too much in his voice. He stared at Reiji’s back, not daring to cough or swallow. The fear of overstepping his boundaries made his stomach flop and a brief flash of his father’s disapproving stare made him sweat. 

Masato and Reiji had finished a commercial for a brand of watches sold specifically for men. The project was difficult for Masato since the director wanted “mature sex appeal”. And for Masato, watches didn’t scream “sex appeal”, they were functional at best.  After Reiji’s approach to the project, Masato asked for coaching and his senpai didn’t let him down. At the end of it all, Masato found himself enraptured. 

He envied the consumer that Reiji was seducing, and Masato clenched his fists. They were both in the dancing studio alone; everyone else had their own projects or were asleep because it was still early morning. Reiji was in a black tank top and green gym shorts, his hair up in a messy ponytail. A soft white towel hung around his shoulders, sweat gleaming off of exposed skin. Masato knew he let something slip in his voice and while he wanted to slap himself, he silently wished Reiji would pick up on it and _act_. 

“How do I do it?” Reiji finally spoke up, his tone smooth, melodical. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes holding a mischievous glint to them. “Would you like another lesson?” 

Masato grabbed the crook of his left elbow, sweating more from Reiji’s purr than he did from his earlier dance practice. He was regretting his own attire; a black and white tracksuit with a gray T-shirt underneath. It felt stuffy now, almost suffocating. 

“Only if you have time,” Masato replied quietly, his nerves made his voice quiver. He was giving himself away, but Reiji appeared even more interested than before. 

Reiji turned to face Masato and sauntered over, slow and sensual. At least that’s how he appeared to Masato; had his hips always swayed like that when he walked? He remembered how his thoughts wandered when Reiji coached him, how...sexually charged they got the more Reiji touched him. Reiji was confident throughout as he grabbed Masato’s waist, chin, and wrists during their coaching sessions. Meanwhile, Masato burned with filthy thoughts about his own senpai. 

‘ _I should be better than some horny young man with lecherous thoughts. It was a miracle I pulled off the project at all. Should I even tell him that the shot they used...I was thinking about holding him the entire time?_ ’ Masato thought grimly and regret sank deep in his gut; what was he doing right now? 

“Hijirin, you’re doing it again,” Reiji sang, his body inches from Masato’s. 

‘ _I also thought about being held, that was the follow up shot they used for billboards—’_ Masato flinched when Reiji’s words sank in. “Wait, again?” He finally looked at Reiji and held his breath as he admired the flecks of brown and gray in Reiji’s irises. 

“Thinking too much, “ Reiji chuckled, “overthinking makes you stiff. Relax, allow yourself to be...swept up by the heat of the moment.” 

Masato gulped, sweat collecting on his lower back. He shouldn’t have sent out the signals, shouldn’t have asked such a blatant question...he wasn’t even clean. Masato took a calming breath and closed his eyes, he really was overthinking. 

The moment he began to voice that he was ready, Masato felt something soft press against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Reiji staring at him, the intensity of his stare contradicted the soft kiss. Masato leaned his head back, Reiji following close and snuck in a small kiss on his lower lip before allowing Masato to escape. 

“Sorry, didn’t think it would be going this fast,” Masato muttered. 

Reiji smiled, making Masato’s face and ears burn. “Sometimes it’s like improv,” he took a few steps back, then turned on his heel. He hopped over to his duffel bag and took out a small, green pouch. 

Like a magician, Reiji dramatically pulled out a few condoms and a small bottle of lube. As he returned, Masato rubbed a hand over his face in disbelief. His heart was thudding while Reiji maintained his smile. 

“Follow my lead, Hirijin,” Reiji said huskily and winked. 

* * *

 

Masato was at a complete loss, all he could do was awkwardly clasp his hands in front of himself, unsure if he should look away or keep watching. Reiji was on all fours on the floor, his ass bare and facing Masato. With no hesitation, Reiji had grabbed the lube and began fingering himself eagerly, his face only flushed by pleasure. 

“Don’t be shy,” Reiji cooed, “watching is fine, but I hope you’ll come closer and touch me.” He grunted as he slipped a third finger into his hole. 

Masato shuffled closer, the heat rising up his neck and face was more intense than before. Reiji hummed happily, his pace never faltering. The wet, squelching sounds made Masato lightheaded and he let out a shuddering sigh; his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. Reiji was dangerously good at this and the regret Masato felt before was ebbing away. 

“It’s been awhile since I played around with my ass,” Reiji’s chuckle turned into a low moan, “forgive me if I finish quickly today.” 

Masato clenched his jaw, his cock had to be at full mast now, because the protrusion in his pants was almost ridiculous. He wasn’t the brash type, in many situations he let others take the initiative first. But when Reiji looked over his shoulder at him, Masato didn’t hesitate any longer and lowered himself to the floor. Reiji pumped his fingers faster, his panting louder and erratic. Masato took another steadying breath and saw the condoms scattered on the floor by Reiji. 

He picked one up and silently thanked Ren for teaching him how to roll on a condom. While his hands trembled, Masato pulled down his pants and quickly opened the package. Masato raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his cock; it bobbed around and the bulbous head was already protruding out from its foreskin covering. 

“Mmm, that’s a good cock,” Reiji sighed happily and scissored his fingers wider. “Whenever you want, Hirijin~!” 

“Y-yes,” Masato answered, cringing at how lame he sounded. 

He focused on rolling the condom on his cock, which thankfully fit. Masato smiled at his small success and looked up to see Reiji’s amused expression. 

“You looked really cool there, Hirijin, my heart just fluttered,” Reiji confessed sincerely, his low tone hitting Masato’s lower gut. 

“I’m...I’m glad,” Masato replied shyly and steeled his resolve. He grabbed Reiji’s wrist, a small snort leaving him as Reiji still wiggled his fingers about inside his hole. “Excuse me.” 

Reiji grinned devilishly as he shoved his three fingers deep into his hole before pulling them out. “Ah, wait, don’t forget more lube,” Reiji quickly added, “your cock is thicker than I expected.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Masato grabbed the lube and squirted a large dollop on Reiji’s hole. Then he added a smaller amount on his cock, just to be safe. He rubbed the lube around and inside Reiji’s hole with his thumb, his cock twitching with anticipation. 

“Hey, come on, I’m good to go,” Reiji huffed, then wiggled his ass, “I need your cock, now!” 

Masato balked at the outburst; he still saw Reiji as a respectable senpai and never would’ve imagined those words would leave his mouth. However, Masato’s arousal overpowered his shock and he pressed the head of his cock against Reiji’s twitching hole. He stepped over the polite threshold of “senpai and kohai” a long time ago, now all that was left was this overwhelming lust. Masato gasped quietly as the intense heat of Reiji’s flesh enveloped him; even with the condom on, the heat almost made him see stars. He went slow, even as inches of his cock easily slid into Reiji. 

“Ohh, yeah I won’t last,” Reiji chuckled breathlessly, “damn, you’re thick.” 

“Th-thank you,” Masato halted his movement and stared at Reiji, “I’m not hurting you am I?” 

“Nope, I’m all lubed up, so you can go harder,” Reiji winked. He sighed happily as Masato bottomed out and wiggled his ass again. 

Masato smiled and held onto Reiji’s hips, then after a deep breath, he started moving. The dancing studio was spacious and empty, causing each connection of flesh to sound louder. Instead of feeling embarrassed or ashamed, Masato found himself enjoying the sounds and the friction deep inside Reiji was becoming addicting. 

_‘If someone were to walk in, would I feel ashamed?’_ Masato thought as he thrusted into Reiji faster, the sensation unbearingly good. _‘I don’t think I could stop, even if it were Kurosaki-san.”_

 Reiji panted openly and he looked over his shoulder again. “That’s it, whatever you’re thinking about, keep it up. Hah, keep—” Reiji moaned deeply and faced forward. 

Masato looked at the spot Reiji was looking at and his hips stuttered to a halt. The mirrors, the dancing studio had mirrors. Reiji looked at Masato in the mirror, his hair falling out of its ponytail and he smirked. It was so erotic, Masato almost wished time froze then and there. Instead he snapped his hips harder, making sure to keep his eyes on the mirror. 

A groan tumbled out of Masato’s lips as he watched Reiji’s mouth open and eyes flutter. Masato gripped Reiji tighter and the soft taps now were loud squelching suction sounds as he plowed hard and deep. Reiji yelled out and fell forward, his face now hidden from the mirror. Masato was lost in his instincts now and he wasn’t done seeing Reiji’s face, so he grabbed Reiji’s arms and pulled him upright. 

Reiji’s back was flush to Masato’s torso. Now, all of Reiji could be seen in the mirror. Masato panted hard against Reiji’s neck as he kept up his frantic pace. His eyes fixated on Reiji’s cock, which bounced around from his intense thrusting. Reiji noticed and shook his head. 

“D-don’t touch, I’m almost there, just keep fucking me!” Reiji rasped hoarsely. 

“You feel amazing, Kotobuki-san,” Masato whispered into Reiji’s ear and kissed it. 

“Koto...buki-san, really?” Reiji shook his head, then he locked eyes with Masato. “How about, oniisan?” 

“O-oniisan,” Masato repeated and was rewarded with a deep kiss, “oniisan!” Masato held Reiji close to him as he repeated the odd pet name, which somehow made Reiji moan louder than before. 

“I’m gonna—Masato!” Reiji thrusted his hips into the air and let out such a guttural groan, Masato thought he did something wrong. Reiji wheezed as his cock spurted out globs of cum onto the floor. 

Masato held Reiji up as he worked his way to his own orgasm and focused on the fact Reiji screamed out his name. He shoved his cock deep into Reiji and gasped loudly as he came. 

“Ooh, wish that was filling up my ass,” Reiji whispered and sighed. “Next time, ah—” he stopped mid sentence. 

“Are you okay?” Masato eased his hold on Reiji , thinking he gripped too hard. 

“U-um, we’re both still hard,” Reiji laughed softly. 

Masato pulled out of Reiji and saw that while the condom was filled up with cum, he was still hard. Reiji turned so that he was facing Masato, that devilish smirk back on his flushed face. 

“I have an idea…” 

* * *

Masato arched his back as he felt Reiji’s expert fingers curl inside him. Reiji had them both remove their shirts since they were sweaty anyway, though for some reason, Reiji told Masato to keep his socks on. Reiji fixed his hair so he was wearing a small ponytail again and Masato couldn’t help but hope that it would come loose again. 

“Remember, Hirijin, roles are well and good, but they’re not law,” Reiji hummed as he scissored Masato’s flexible hole, “you can always have it both ways.” Reiji’s eyes seemed to glow as he locked them on Masato.

 “I-I see,” Masato blushed, Reiji’s intensity always threw him for a loop, yet he didn’t mind it.

 The concept of doing it both ways wasn’t an alien concept to Masato; he had done it many different ways with his other bandmates before. But Reiji couldn’t have known that and besides...Masato liked the idea of being taught. Masato shivered when Reiji kissed the head of his cock. 

“Oniisan is going to take care of you now,” Reiji said in a low tone. 

Masato moaned softly and almost asked for a condom; the open air seemed to make his sensitive cock to react. But Reiji’s focus on lining up his cock made Masato forget. Reiji looked...manly as he carefully eased in his cock. 

“...Nii...san,” Masato breathed and while he was laying on his clothes, his back still felt cold enough to cause goosebumps to spread on his body. That or perhaps Reiji’s authoritative aura was causing Masato to prickle with excitement.

Reiji pushed his cock in one smooth thrust and leaned over Masato. “Hmm? What did you utter under your breath?” Reiji sang and rocked his hips. 

Masato gasped and instinctively grabbed onto Reiji’s arms, he struggled to catch his breath as Reiji increased his pace. Reiji wasn’t going to stop, he was confident in his pursuit of pleasure, unlike Masato. That’s what it was all along; Masato thought way too much. Even when it came to masturbating, Masato faltered before the peak of his orgasm. 

“Masato,” Reiji whispered into Masato’s ear, “don’t leave me alone.” 

At that, Masato wrapped his arms and legs around Reiji and held him closer. “I’m sorry,” Masato pressed his lips close to Reiji’s ear, “Oniisan.” 

Reiji barked out laughter and then he slammed his hips harder against Masato’s ass. Stars flooded Masato’s vision as Reiji relentlessly plowed into him. There was a sharper slapping sound that echoed in the room, but Masato couldn’t focus on whether it would be loud enough to be heard from outside. 

“Nngh, you’re clenching me tight,” Reiji growled and licked Masato’s ear, “I’ll make sure you come first.” 

Reiji pulled back, but without thinking, Masato reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Masato thought for a moment, he caught Reiji off guard, but his skilled senpai recovered in a flash. Without breaking his intense rhythm, Reiji deepened the kiss, his tongue coiling around Masato’s. Then he sucked and Masato began whimpering, finally letting himself go. 

Satisfied, Reiji broke the kiss with a pop and lightly kissed Masato’s beauty mark before pulling back. He lifted Masato’s legs and changed the angle of his thrusts. Masato let out a string of startled cries as his prostrate got rubbed. 

“I’m going to make you come with just your ass, just like what you did with me,” Reiji licked his lips and looked down at where they were connected. 

“P-please,” Masato gasped, his cock was aching for release again, “...ck me.” 

“Hehe, you have a bad habit of not speaking up,” Reiji laughed low, then his face turned serious, “what did you say?” 

Masato bit his lip, his hands desperately trying to grab something, even for Reiji. His whole body burned under Reiji’s stare. He already let the words slip out, but it felt ten times dirtier saying it to a senpai he admired. 

Then Reiji began pulling out and the growing emptiness made Masato panic. 

“Please fuck me!” Masato begged and reached out for Reiji. 

Masato grunted as the back of his head hit the floor, but the dull ache was replaced with overwhelming pleasure. Reiji panted hard as he thrusted eagerly into Masato’s hole, his hands still keeping Masato’s legs spread and in the air. Masato yelped as his bare back touched the cold hardwood floor, his toes curling inside his socks. Reiji was thrusting so hard, he was moving them off the makeshift blanket. 

“Come for me, Masato,” Reiji barked, his snapping hips accentuating every word. 

“Ahh!” Masato keened and writhed about, but Reiji made sure their connection remained deep. Masato felt his cock spasm and he looked up at Reiji; the satisfied smirk did Masato in. Longer, thinner strands of cum sprayed across Masato’s exposed stomach and chest. 

Reiji pulled out and removed the condom he wore. He pumped his cock over Masato’s soiled stomach and with a low groan, came. Masato, light headed and dazed from his back to back orgasm, idly rubbed the mixture of cum onto his stomach as if it were lotion. Reiji scooped some up and waited for Masato to look up at him before sucking it off his fingers. 

“This was a fun breakfast,” Reiji smiled and reached for his small towel, “now it’s time for oniisan to clean you up!” 

Masato laughed softly, his head in the clouds. “Thank you, Kotobuki-san,” he said warmly as Reiji used the towel on him. 

“Aww, already back to the formalities?” Reiji pouted. “Young people these days have too much respect now, that’s why the birthrate is so low!” 

Masato laughed harder, his stomach trembling; it was such a baffling thing to say, but that was so Reiji. 

Reiji pouted harder, but soon broke into laughter himself. When they both fell silent and Reiji was nearly done cleaning up, he made sure to softly kiss Masato’s forehead. 

“If anything is bothering you,” Reiji spoke gently, “you can always come to me, okay?” 

“Thank you,” Masato answered, his throat tight with emotion. 

He really did admire Reiji Kotobuki.

 


End file.
